Mystery Girl
by mem0rycafe
Summary: Draco meets a girl in a bookstore. She insists that he use to know her, but he can't remember her.
1. Chapter 1: Who Are You?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything to do with Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter at all!

Chapter 1: Who Are You

He nervously said, "Hello what's your name?"

She took his hand and smiled. "You know me, as I know you."

"Really?" he asked as he continued to hold her hand in his, not bothering to let go.

"Yes." she replied with a nod as she took her hand back from him. "We use to go to school together."

With that said she turned and started to walk away. She didn't feel like talking to Draco Malfoy, not that she had ever felt like talking to him.

"Wait, hold up." He called, following after her. "You know who I am, but who are you?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I think you should be offended that you don't remember me."

"Should I remember you?"

"I suppose not." She replied as she turned to face him. "I'm just shocked is all, that you don't remember me."

"Please tell me who you are." Draco asked.

"Why did you feel the need to introduce yourself to me back there?" she asked nodding her head in the direction she had just come.

"You caught my eye." Draco replied.

She nodded. "That's nice."

"So, who are you?" Draco asked her again.

"What fun would it be to just answer that?" she asked, her eyes twinkling. "It's a little easy, don't you think, to just give you the answer?"

"It's more efficient." Draco replied.

"True, but that is your problem, not mine." she shrugged. "Anyways, I have to go."

"Give me a hint, as to who you are?" Draco asked her.

She bit her bottom lip thinking, "My hair is usually a different color."

"That's your hint?" he asked.

She nodded. "If you are as smart as you always let people believe, you should be able to figure it out."

"And if I can't figure it out?"

"Well, if you are so very interested, I go to that same bookstore everyday during my lunch hour. And my lunch hour is always at the same time."

With that said she disappeared with s pop, leaving Draco staring at where she had just been standing. He didn't know why he had felt such a need to meet that girl who had been sitting on the floor of the bookstore, reading so contently. She fascinated him, how she would brush her brunette locks out of her face, never removing her eyes from the pages. She didn't even look up when a book stand was knocked over and the noise echoed throughout the store.

Her brown eyes had only looked up from the book when he had neared her and she quickly stood up, closing her book. She had looked him over quickly and he was shocked to see that she didn't give him the usual reaction she got from him. She didn't look at him like he was a delicious dish. In fact she looked at him more like she couldn't believe that he would talk to her.

He continued to ponder who she was and why he was so attracted to her as he made his way back to his office. He barely paid attention to his assistant as he made his way into his private office. He sat down and shook his head before looking up at his assistant expectantly.

"Start over?" she asked, looking at him sternly.

"Please." he replied as he leaned back in his chair.

"As you asked I rearranged your schedule so that you can leave the office today before five. Tomorrow you have the meeting with Mr. Potter, that you were suppose to have today." Eliza, his assistant told him. "I picked up your laundry and it is hanging up behind your door. Bina called twice, she said that is was important that you call her back. Your mother called while you were out, she wants to know if you are coming to visit her this weekend. Also, Cassandra called, she invited you out to dinner for friday night."

Draco groaned. "I thought she understood that we had broken up!"

"Next time she calls?"

"Just tell her I am booked for whatever night she wants to see me." Draco replied rubbing his forehead like he had a headache.

"I have two letters from different lawyers about your father's estate." she told him as she handed him a stack of papers.

He took them from her with a glance as he dropped them on his desk. "I need you to start on a different project for me."

She flipped her notebook open and stood, ready to take notes.

"Nothing big, but I am in a rush." Draco told her. "I need current pictures of every female that I went to school with."

She looked at him quizzically. "Can I inquire as to why?"

"I met a girl." Draco shrugged. "Apparently we went to school together."

She nodded. "I can probably get those pictures together and owl them to you tonight."

He nodded and she left his office. For the next few hours Draco sat in his office and read over the letters to do with his father's estate. After three hours he sat back and let his eyes rest. If he continued to read papers with such tiny print then he was going to have to get glasses. And that, just wouldn't do. He tucked the papers, along with some work into his briefcase before getting up from his desk and making his way out to see his assistant.

"Are you leaving for the day?" she asked him as she looked up from what she was doing.

He nodded. "If anyone calls let them know that they can owl me at home." Draco told her as he continued out of his office.

"Even Cassandra?"

"Not her." he called back before apparating to his flat in London.

Once he had apparated to his flat he made his way straight to his office and poured himself a shot of fire whiskey. He quickly drank it down before dropping his briefcase on his desk and walking towards his kitchen. He quickly started to fix himself some dinner as he turned on his television to listen to the news.

It was ironic how his father had hated any muggle contraptions and Draco adored them. He thought the ease of using a telephone was quite brilliant. The internet was, in his opinion, genius. Televisions were entertaining to him. He owned many muggle inventions and knew how to use and fix all of them.

He looked up to watch a news story about a lion escaping from a nearby zoo as he finished getting his meal together. He took his sandwich and made went to go sit on his black leather couch and eat his sorry excuse for dinner. He continued to watch the news after he finished his dinner.

He turned the tv off after the news program ended and went into his study to work some more. There was never an end to the amount of work Draco did. He started working the minute he got up till the minute he went to sleep. Occasionally he would date, but he often tired of the girls, and most of them were just to shag anyway.

He was working intently when he heard a tap on his window. He opened his window to let three owls that were carrying a large parcel in. They dropped the parcel on his desk before flying back out the window. He opened the parcel that was wrapped in plain brown paper to see a large stack of photographs. He smiled to himself as he realized that Eliza had come through for him again.

Draco threw a paper weight against the wall as he reached the last picture, after looking for two hours, and still didn't see the girl that he had met that day. For two hours he had looked through those pictures, two hours! And what did he have to show for it? Nothing! He couldn't express his disgust for how much Eliza had let him down.

Unless she didn't really go to school with him. He smirked that was it! That's why he didn't recognize her. She had lied to him. His mood instantly changed as he realized that tomorrow he would meet her at the book store and call her on her lie.

He checked his watch and realized it was almost midnight. He tucked the stack of pictures into one of his desk drawers and put his work back into his briefcase. He yawned as the full effect of it being midnight hit him. He started to undress as he made his way to his bedroom. He didn't have to worry about cleaning up after himself, the house keeper would do that in the morning.

Draco woke up feeling like he hadn't ever fallen asleep. He hadn't slept well because he couldn't keep his mind off that girl from the bookstore. It annoyed him that he had no clue who she was. He really couldn't remember if he had ever met her or not. He was still suspicious that she might be lying to him. But what if he confronted her, and she wasn't lying?

His morning at the office went by slowly as he waited for noon to arrive. As soon as Eliza came let him know it was noon he was out of his office and making his way towards the bookstore. He walked in and looked around the book store looking for a head of curly brunette hair. When he didn't see her he decided to make his way to where she had been the day before.

She looked up as he approached her and smiled. "You're back."

"I don't think you went to school with me." Draco replied.

"Why do you say that?" she asked as she closed her book.

"Because, I would have remembered such a beautiful girl." he replied with his usual Malfoy charm.

"It's been ten years." she told him, rolling her eyes.

"Why don't I remember you?" he asked starting to lose his temper.

She laughed. "Temper, temper."

"Seriously, who are you?" Draco asked sitting on the floor across from her.

She rolled her eyes again. "What, the pictures Eliza gave you didn't help you?"

"How did you know about that?" Draco asked.

"I have my ways." she replied smirking at him.

He looked at her for a minute. "Where we in the same year?"

She shook her head. "God no."

"You say that like it is a bad thing." Draco replied.

"It would have been a bad thing." she nodded.

"Why?"

"You were an ass." she replied with a shrug. "If we were in the same year, I would have been in classes with you."

"I don't get it. If we went to school together, then why didn't Eliza give me your picture."

"She did. You just didn't look hard enough."

"And you know this because."

"Because if you had, you would have remembered me immediately."

"You're so confident?"

She nodded her head. "I am."

"Why?"

"Because you took the time to treat me like shit while we were in school." she replied still smiling. "And not just how you treated most people like shit, you were especially shitty to me."

"Really?" Draco asked.

"Yes, which of course begs the question, why did Draco Malfoy change?" she looked at him, raising an eyebrow. She was clearly waiting for an answer.

"Freedom is a fickly thing." Draco replied with a shrug. "It allows people to become who they want."

"You did disappear during the war didn't you?" she asked.

"It was the only way to make sure I wouldn't become a death eater."

"Most the school was betting you would become a death eater."

"I know, they were betting against me." Draco smirked. "Seriously though, I never wanted to be my father. So instead of letting him mold me into a mini him, I left."

She nodded. "Of course, some people claimed you were just running away."

"They can claim what they want. I don't care. Maybe I did run away, but faced with the consequences of staying, it was probably the better choice."

"Probably." she agreed. "Of course, many many ministry officials would have given their wand hand away to capture you. They were so convinced that you were Voldermort's right hand man."

"You aren't afraid to say his name?" Draco asked amused.

"Why should I be? He's gone."

"Still most people think he will some day reappear." Draco.

"I don't. I saw him, die, for lack of a better word." she replied.

"You were there?"

She nodded. "Fighting right along side the Dream Team."

"Most girls don't get their jollies from fighting a war."

"I'm not like most girls."

"I bet you aren't." he replied with a tone that insinuated that he was very interested.

She blushed. "I have to go or I will be late for work."

"But I still don't know who you are." Draco said getting up and grabbing her arm.

"Tell you what, if tomorrow you haven't figured it out, I'll tell you." she smiled as she stuck out her hand, "Deal?"

He took her hand and shook it. "Deal."


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting With Harry Leads to

Disclaimer: haha... still don't own Harry Potter, thanks anyway.

(A/N Thanks for all the reviews guys... Keep it up, I do adore them so... hope this chapter doesn't disappoint)

Chapter 2: Meeting With Harry Leads to Revelations

Draco was suffering through an incredibly interesting meeting with the one and only Harry Potter. They actually got a long better then they did in school, but that didn't mean they were friends. However, they did meet once a month, considering they were two of the most influential wizards in England. It gave them good press and they helped each others careers out.

"Is what I hear true? You're engaged to Hermione?" Draco asked as he sipped his water.

Harry nodded. "The wedding is next year."

Draco shook his head in disbelief. "I don't understand why someone would want to be tied down to one woman for the rest of their life."

Harry shrugged. "I'm in love."

Draco snorted. "Love is for fools."

"I'm a fool then."

Draco rolled his eyes. "God yes."

"What about you?" Harry asked. "Do you have a girl?"

"I was dating Cassandra Little, from the Ministry, but-"

"You broke up with her?"

"I thought I did, but she seems to think we are still an item."

Harry shook his head, laughing quietly. "That's what happens when you just date random girls, you will never know when you will end up with a crazy girl."

"Yeah, well I need her to leave me alone so that I can be free for the next girl."

"Already found your next girl friend?" Harry asked.

Draco shrugged. "I met this one girl but she refuses to give me her name."

"Sounds like a smart girl." Harry laughed.

Draco glared at him. "She says that I use to know her."

"Did you?"

"I don't know." Draco replied. "I don't recognize her. But she has these eyes."

"What about them?"

"They were just, amazing."

"You sound like you are infatuated with her."

Draco shrugged. "Maybe I am."

"Well, you either are or you aren't."

"I don't even know her name. How could I really be infatuated with her."

"She's a mystery to you." Harry replied. "And you know that I know how much you love a mysterious girl."

"You don't know anything about infatuation, you are in love."

"If I weren't infatuated with her, I wouldn't be in love with her."

"Love is just a game in which you are losing."

"You call it losing, I call it winning." Harry shrugged. "At least we know that when I am old and sagging I will still be shagging. Can you say the same?"

"If I ever start to sag, anywhere, I'll kill myself. Or better yet, use a spell." Draco told him. "So how are the Weasley clan?" As Draco asked this he couldn't help keep the disdain out of his voice.

Harry smiled as he whipped out his wallet. "Luna, Ron's wife, just had a baby girl." Harry held out a picture.

Draco took it and looked at it. "How in Merlin do they manage to fit every member of their family into one picture?"

"Magic."

"Who's the brunette?" Draco asked zeroing in a very familiar face.

PPP

It could not be. The girl who had captured his interest could not be her! It was just wrong. He was in a hissy fit. After quickly excusing himself from Harry and their lunch, he had rushed off back to his office. He had half a mind to really lay into Eliza for not finding out who she was. He decided against that, and instead decided to slam his door loudly after entering his office. After throwing a few paper weights against the wall and breaking a glass or two he decided he would be more productive at home, where he had many valuable vases.

Without a goodbye to Eliza he apparated home where he did continue to throw things against the wall. In all honesty he was being childish. He knew it, but she had tricked him. Of course he would have never recognized her, how would he have? Her hair was a whole different color.

He was in mid throw when he remembered that she had told him about her difference in hair color. Draco stormed into his study and pulled out the drawer that housed the stack of pictures. After flipping through and finding the picture he wanted he apparated back to his office.

"Eliza, find everything out about this girl then you can." Draco told her as he dropped the paper on her desk. "I want every article, picture and piece of information that you can find on her and I want it before lunch tomorrow."

With that said he apparated right back to his house where he promptly collapsed on his couch and didn't move until he heard a tapping on his window. He opened it to find owls, once again, carrying a parcel. He unwrapped the parcel and found a note sitting on top. He disregarded the note, knowing it would just say basically that this was all the information. He sat down at his desk and started reading through all the information that Eliza had sent him.

She was retired from working at the ministry. She had opened up her own business, a magazine, using the money she had made and been awarded from fighting in the war. She had recently broken up with a very serious boyfriend, which is why she dyed her hair. She lived in a flat in a little town near England alone, after moving out of the flat she had shared with her, now, ex.

The magazine she owned mainly focused on the lives of important figures in the Wizarding world. It was a very popular magazine and she had quickly doubled and then tripled her net value. She had quickly gone from writing most of the stories and publishing the whole magazine by herself, to running the magazine and having others write the stories.

How he had missed out on her. How had he not seen her in the papers? How had he not known?

After two hours of reading everything that Eliza had sent him, Draco decided to go to bed. In the morning he would wake up and it would all make sense. Because, at the moment he couldn't help but wonder how they hadn't run into each other earlier.

For the second night in a row he had a rough night of sleep. He woke up in a bad mood and that's how he was pretty sure his mood would continue. He rolled out of bed, barely taking the time to get dressed and fixing himself properly before making his way out of his house, with all the information Eliza had found him. During his tossing and turning that night he had decided upon a way to call her out.

His morning went by slowly and he was anxious for lunch time to get here. Once lunch time arrived he once again hurried to the book store. He carried his information as he made his way to the back of the book store. Before she had a chance to look up he had dropped the information in front of her.

She reached over and looked at the first piece of paper before looking at him amused. "So you figured it out?"

"I can't believe it is you." he said accusingly.

She rolled her eyes. "I gave you hints, I can't help that it took Harry for you to find out."

"I suppose you think it is funny, you a Weasley pulling the wook over a Malfoy's eyes."

"I didn't realize that this would hurt your pride." Ginny replied. "After all you approached me. Not the other way around."

"You should have just told me who you were." he told her as he turned to leave.

"Does it bother you that this girl you became infatuated with was a Weasley?" she asked, following him out of the bookstore. "Someone so below you?"

"You tricked me." Draco replied as he continued to storm out of the bookstore.

"I did not trick you!"

"Changing your hair color, playing that little guessing game."

"I did not change my hair color to trick you. I didn't even know I was going to run into you." Ginny replied.

"No, you changed your hair color because your ex hated brunettes."

"How did you know that?" Ginny asked grabbing the back of Draco's jacket so he would have to stop walking away from her.

"You don't know?" he asked smirking. "I have my ways."

She rolled her eyes at his obvious childishness. "So you can do some good research. Good for you."

"Is there a reason you are following after me?" Draco asked.

"I guess I'm just a bit confused." Ginny replied. "Yesterday you were so interested in talking to me and getting to know me and now you aren't."

"I didn't recognize you before." Draco replied.

Ginny sighed and grabbed her wand out of her pocket. In less than a second her hair had changed from brunette back to red. "Happy? Now you recognize me and you can be an ass to me without feeling bad."

"You're the one who tricked me."

"I did not. I didn't pretend to be someone else. You didn't recognize me. I told you that you knew me. I told you that you were an ass to me, more so than most other kids at Hogwarts. I told you that brunette wasn't my usual hair color." she shook her head. "I don't even know why I care, I don't like you either. I have to go."

Draco sighed. He knew he was going to regret what he was about to do, but for some reason he felt compelled. "Dinner with me, Friday?"

She turned to him and laughed. "You're joking right?"

He looked at her like he couldn't believe she had just turned him down.

"We were just fighting. You think I tried to trick you. I don't even know you."

"That's a good reason to have dinner with me." Draco replied. "To get to know me."

"Why do you want to have dinner with me?" Ginny asked.

"Two reasons, it would get my ex off my back and apparently I like you." Draco told her, the last part a little forced sounding.

"Well, I suppose a free meal is a free meal." Ginny replied with a shrug. "Sure, I'll meet you at La Fonda's Bistro at eight."

"I'll see you then." Draco nodded before turning and apparating back to his office.

(A/N I'm predictable... gosh... can't you even let me believe that I might shock you guys with Ginny? I mean come on... leave me some fun! Don't forget to review)


	3. Chapter 3: Lafonda's Bistro

(A/N It's short, but it did what I needed it to do. Umm. I hope you guys like and give me reviews. I live off of reviews... This story isn't going to be that long.. in fact I think only a couple more chapters are needed. So start leaving me reviews so that I know that I am loved... everyone needs to know they are loved. Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten so far.)

Disclaimer: I disclaim

Chapter 3: Lafonda's Bistro

Draco paced in front of Lafonda's Bistro as he nervously waited for Ginny to arrive. He had officially gone insane. That was the only explanation he could come up with. He hated her, as he always had. It's just, in the ten years since he had last seen her, she had changed a lot. She was taller, sexier, and of course he finally was able to acknowledge the fact that she was beautiful without having to worry about the repercussions.

Still, insanity was the only explanation. She was still a Weasley. Sure, he could learn to be friends with Harry-bloody-Potter, but to actually like a Weasley? That was just wrong. She would be a good shag, that's for sure. A really good shag. He nodded to himself, she would be a good shag, that was his reason for asking her out.

He looked up as he heard a little cough. "You're late."

She shrugged. "Sorry, work."

"At eight?"

She nodded. "My work never ends."

"Why did you decide to start a magazine?" Draco asked as he held the door open for Ginny.

"It sounded like fun."

"That's your only reason?"

"I've always had a passion for writing, and I finally had the chance to dedicate myself to it." Ginny replied as she followed him to a table in the back of the bistro.

Draco pulled out her chair for her before taking his own.

"So, I must say, I have never understood the friendship Harry and you share." Ginny told him. "Care to elaborate?"

"There really isn't anything to say." Draco replied. "He helped prove to people that I wasn't a Death Eater."

"Still, you guys hated each other in school."

"So did we."

"I didn't hate you."

"You didn't?"

Ginny shook her head. "No. I don't really hate anyone."

"Aren't you a good little girl." Draco teased.

"I just feel that hate is a worthless emotion." Ginny replied. "If I don't like someone I avoid them. But to hate someone, that's giving someone power to bother you."

Draco nodded, "Sounds like you've thought of that a lot."

"Maybe." Ginny replied. "Seriously, you and Harry?"

"Have come to an understanding." Draco replied. "It isn't that big of a deal. I tell him about my life, he tells me about his."

"Does he know that we are out?" Ginny asked him.

"I didn't tell him." Draco replied. "Did you?"

"No, he would have a cow." Ginny replied. "He's worse than Ron sometimes on who I'm 'allowed' to go out on a date with."

"He wouldn't approve of you dating me?"

Ginny laughed. "Since when are we dating?"

"Hypothetically, of course."

"Oh." Ginny nodded. "No, probably not, even though he thinks you need a girl like me."

"He's told you that?" Draco asked.

"Sort of." Ginny nodded. "He just mentioned that you need this type of girl, blah blah blah. Ironically that's usually exactly how he tends to describe me."

"Do you think you are the type of girl I should date?"

"No." Ginny replied.

"Really, why not?"

"Because, you aren't ready to settle down." Ginny replied. "You are one of the wizarding world's top party boys. You are dating a different girl every month."

"Maybe I am ready to settle down."

"Do you really think you are."

Draco shook his head, "No."

Ginny laughed. "So why are we here?"

"I want to shag you."

"That isn't going to happen."

"I know." Draco nodded.

"Well, as long as you realize that isn't going to happen."

"I do." Draco nodded. "After all, Potter and I are finally speaking, I wouldn't want him to go and kick my ass."

"Too true."

"When I am ready to date though, promise you will give me a shot."

Ginny looked at him for a minute, "Yeah, okay."

Draco gave her a rare smile before summoning the waiter over so that they could order. For the rest of their meal they talked about people from school and how they ended up. After dinner they walked around for a while as they continued to talk. Finally they decided it was time to go their separate ways.

Draco looked at her, "Thanks for going to dinner with me."

Ginny nodded, "It was good to see you. Especially since you aren't a huge ass anymore."

"It's good to see you too, since you aren't a gawky little red head anymore."

Ginny shrugged. "Be careful what you say or else you will never get another chance with me."

"You promised." Draco replied.

"I know." Ginny nodded. "I won't forget."

"So who's going to tell Harry about tonight?" Draco asked.

Ginny smirked. "Well, since you asked me out on the date, I say it is up to you."

"Of course you would say that."

"So, this is our goodbye."

"Good bye for now." Draco corrected her. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you again in ten more years, probably."

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, I suppose."

She watched him as he apparated away. It was ironic, she actually ended up liking him, and yet she had refused to date him. He wasn't her type, but still, he was beautiful. She sighed as she apparated to her flat and collapsed into her bed.


	4. Chapter 4: Grand Gesture

(A/N two chapters at once I know you love me... Please if you read these chapters, please review. Please...)

Disclaimer: I disclaim

Chapter 4: Grand Gesture

Ginny looked around her magazine office and sighed. She couldn't believe that she had owned this magazine for fifteen whole years. For a thirty two year old she had accomplished a lot. Lately she had been thinking of maybe selling the magazine though. It just wasn't her passion anymore.

What was her passion?

She use to love her magazine, but lately it just made her feel more empty. She shrugged as she made her way out of her office and down the street. It was her lunch time and as usual she was going to her usual book store to read her lunch hour away. She looked over the bookcases quickly and found the book she had been reading lately. She sat in her usual little corner, after saying hello to the proprietor of the bookstore. She looked up as she noticed someone come to stand in front of her.

"I know, I know, long time no see."

"Draco, what are you doing here?" Ginny asked, standing up quickly.

"I was wondering if you might actually like to go out to lunch on your lunch hour." Draco replied.

Ginny closed the book. "Um, sure."

Draco nodded as he took her hand in his and pulled her out of the bookstore. "Why is it that every time I see you, you have differently colored hair?"

Ginny shrugged. "I was bored. Where have you been in the past five years. I haven't seen you once."

"Working." Draco shrugged. "Getting all my inhibitions out."

"Really?" Ginny asked. "And have you?"

"Yeah." Draco replied as he led her into a little cafe.

"This place is totally deserted." Ginny said as she looked around.

"Maybe no one is in the mood for sandwiches today." Draco replied. "What have you been up to since I last saw you?"

"Working." Ginny nodded. "Dated a few guys."

"None of them worked out."

Ginny shook her head. "No. They just didn't interest me enough."

"That's not good." Draco replied.

"No, it isn't." Ginny agreed. "So, why do I get this mid day visit from you?"

"I just thought it was time that we saw each other again." Draco replied. "It's been five years, after all."

"It has been five years." Ginny agreed.

"I talked to Harry yesterday."

"What did he have to say?" Ginny asked.

"He told me that you might sell your magazine." Draco replied.

She nodded. "Yeah, I might."

"Why?"

"It isn't my passion anymore."

"What is then?"

"I don't know."

"Well, my job has never been my passion." Draco replied. "It was just dumped upon me."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "We all know you have more than enough money that you don't have to work."

"That's why I quit this morning." Draco replied. "I'll miss Eliza though, she was a great assistant."

"I've noticed you haven't been in my magazine lately." Ginny replied. "What is with that?"

"I've stopped partying."

"Last I heard you were actually going steady with Lisa Fowler."

Draco shook his head. "Rumors. We dated for a month and she thought that meant we were meant to be."

"You dumped her?"

Draco nodded. "Yes."

Ginny nodded. "That's good to know."

"Why is that?"

"I own a magazine." Ginny reminded him smirking.

"Well, then soon you are going to have some very interesting articles to write."

"Why do you say that?" GInny asked.

"It will just be interesting for someone to write about how the owner of a certain magazine is going to be dating Draco Malfoy." Draco replied.

Ginny looked up at him in shock. "What?"

Draco shrugged. "If she is interested of course. I mean, she did make a promise to me to give me a chance and all."

Ginny sat back in her chair, shocked, "It's been five years."

"So, you still promised."

"But, it's been five years," Ginny repeated.

"And?"

"And it's been five years. I didn't even know if I would ever see you again."

"I told you goodbye for now."

"So?"

"So that implies that you would have seen me again."

"You haven't said anything to me for five years. I haven't seen you for five years."

"But you knew what was going on in my life."

"But,"

"And I knew what was going on with you."

"How?"

"Harry." Draco shrugged.

Ginny took a sip of her water. "Didn't we come here to eat?"

"Of course." Draco nodded. "Ready to order then?"

Ginny nodded as Draco waved the waiter over. After they ordered their lunch Ginny sat their quietly, looking down at her plate.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked her.

"Nothing."

"Are you mad at me?"

"How can I be?" Ginny asked. "I don't know you."

"I know I shouldn't have just not spoken to you for five years." Draco told her. "But, I wanted to make sure that I was really ready for a relationship before approaching you."

"Why?"

"Because you are the one."

"I'm not." Ginny replied blushing.

"Yes you are." Draco replied. "Trust me, I've dated dozens of girls, and you are the one. The best of them all."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do." Draco shrugged. "I mean, everyone says when they meet The One they just know."

"And what if I don't agree?" Ginny asked.

"Then, I guess I will die alone and sad." Draco replied.

Ginny looked down on her plate as the food appeared. She picked up her sandwich and wrapped it in a napkin. "I have to go."

"Why?" Draco asked grabbing his sandwich and walking after her.

"Because, I have to get back to work."

"Ginny."

"I'll see you in another five years."

"Ginny."

"I have to go."

"Ginny, stop." Draco replied grabbing her.

Ginny whirled around. "What? What do you want from me?"

"I want a chance." Draco replied.

"I can't give you that." Ginny replied.

"Why not?"

"Because you had your chance and it expired about two years ago."

"What are you talking about?"

"I really liked you." Ginny replied. "But I wasn't good enough for you."

"You weren't going to date me, you told me so."

"I wanted a gesture." Ginny sighed. "I wanted some sort of sign that I was worth changing for. I wanted to know that if you liked me so much then that I was worth it."

"But you told me that I wasn't ready for a relationship."

"And it took you five years to get ready?" GInny demanded.

"Yes."

"Then you are an idiot." Ginny replied. "I have to go."

"You promised me."

"Then I lied."

"Please."

"Don't beg, it isn't attractive."

"I'm not begging."

"Then you will let me leave with your dignity intact."

"Fine, go."

Draco turned around and stormed angrily away. This would not do, it would not do at all. This isn't how he had planned for this lunch to go. He had thought that she would be so happy to see him again and he never thought of the option that she wouldn't want to date him. She seemed like she was mad at him. Why would she be mad at him?

Draco debated going to his flat before changing his mind and instead heading towards the ministry. He signed in at the desk and quickly made his way to a familiar office.

"I need help." Draco said to the guy sitting at a desk in front of him.

"With what?" Harry asked looking up.

"Ginny."

Harry stifled a laugh. "You never listen do you?"

"Just shut up and help me."

"Remember what I told you after you took her out last time?"

"Not really." Draco replied tersely. "I was too busy hoping that you wouldn't hit me."

"I told you that Ginny isn't going to wait for you forever." Harry replied. "And it looks like five years was a bit long for her to wait. You should have written her."

"A lot of good that advice does me now." Draco replied dropping into a chair. "She's really mad at me. And I don't know what to do to get into her good graces."

"Why is she mad at you?" Harry asked.

"Because I didn't give her a grand gesture, or something."

"Well, no shit sherlock."

"What."

"Nothing. I was being sardonic." Harry told him. "Okay, so give her a grand gesture if that is what she wants."

"But what?"

"Come on, you are the most wanted bachelor, surely you know how to win a girl over."

"Girls who want me, I can win over." Draco replied. "She doesn't want me."

"She does."

"How do you know?"

"Because five years ago she fell for you. And she doesn't get over guys that easily."

"You would know, wouldn't you." Draco smirked.

"She had a simple, silly crush on me." Harry replied. "She liked me because of who she thought I was. She likes you because of who you are."

"Big difference."

"There is." Harry told him. "But the thing is, you broke her heart and that isn't easy to fix."

"She told me she wasn't going to date me."

"I know, and then you proceeded to date many, many girls. It doesn't do much to a girls self esteem."

"Grand gesture then?"

Harry nodded.

"Any ideas?" Draco asked.

"Just one." Harry replied.


	5. Chapter 5: Three Big Mistakes

(A/N I'm posting two chapters at once so make sure you read the chapter before this also...)

Disclaimer: I disclaim

Chapter 5: Three Big Mistakes

Draco looked over himself in the mirror. He was nervous over what he was about to do, but Harry had convinced him it would work. He tousled his hair in the mirror so that he could get the correct affect. You know, the I just got out of bed, but I still look fabulous look. That was what he was going for.

"I'm ready," he said turning around.

"Great." Colin said lifting his camera to his eye. "Smile big for the camera, you know how it drives the ladies wild."

"Peachy." Draco muttered as he put on a smile.

"Smile like you mean it." Colin lectured him.

Draco closed his eyes for a minute, pulling himself together. He opened them and looked at the camera and smiled.

"Great." Colin said as he started snapping pictures. "How soon do you need these?"

"Right away." Draco replied as his cell phone started to ring. He flipped it open, "Hello."

Draco waved a hand at Colin as he stepped out on the balcony to continue his conversation in private. After a few minutes he reappeared looking triumphant.

"Here." Colin said handing him a package. "Your pictures. I put the ones that were the best on top."

"That was quick."

"Yeah, well, I did use magic."

"How come whenever I go get other pictures made it takes hours to develop."

Colin shrugged. "Yours aren't a priority."

Draco nodded, "Thanks for helping me out."

"I can't wait to see how everything works out." Colin replied. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Draco told him as he apparated to his apartment. Draco immediately made his way to his office and sat down and started to write. He didn't emerge from his office until the next morning. After making a quick cup of coffee he once again disappeared into his office.

PPP

Ginny hadn't seen or heard from Draco in two weeks. She wanted to see him simply so that she could poke his eyes out. He wanted to be with her so bad but he couldn't even keep in touch to save his life, the arse.

She wanted to go do something to let off some steam but she had nothing to do. She had sold her magazine and everyone she knew was at work. She didn't have the patience to go read at the book store and it was rainy so it wasn't like she could go find a quidditch pitch to play at. She was basically stuck inside, doing nothing.

She was about to go crazy from boredom when an owl tapped on her window. She let the owl in and looked at it uncertainly as she noticed that it had a copy of her magazine. The magazine that she had sold, that is. She took it from the owl and looked at the cover of the magazine. The cover had a full sized picture of Draco Malfoy. Above his head was the headline "My Three Big Mistakes".

Ginny sat down as she started to read the magazine.

_My Three Big Mistakes_

_by Draco "the Idiot" Malfoy_

_I guess the trouble started back to my years of school. As everyone who knew me back then would tell you, I was an utter and complete arse. I believed that the world was there to do as I wanted and treated people like they were my personal slaves. I was a snotty, bratty, spoiled rich kid._

_When I was in my seventh year I finally matured. I guess you could say I was a late bloomer. I finally learned that other people had feelings besides me. Yes, I know, shocking. However, that didn't change my attitude. If anything it made me a more horrible person, because I continued to treat people horribly. There was this one girl though. I treated her the worst. _

_I had always been attracted to her. I guess you can say I have a thing for red heads, I always have. She was so cute. Curly red hair, freckles dotting her nose, peaches and cream complexion, and she was sweet. She would never have looked at me as dateable. Sure, I was handsome, but she wasn't shallow. She looked at people for who they were, not what they looked like or what they had. _

_My first big mistake was treating her like she was nothing. _

_During the war I left England. Many people called it running away. Some people figured I was a Death Eater who had simply decided to go so undercover that I would never get punished for my transgressions. Other people believed that I was just too cowardly to stand up to my father. Neither is the truth. With my father you couldn't ever have a difference of opinion. The only way to get away from him was to leave. It was the only way to not become a Death Eater. _

_After the war I came back and took over my father's estate and his company. I turned it into a legal enterprise. I worked all the time and when I wasn't working I was partying. During my partying I met many wonderful people of the opposite sex. And I did enjoy my time with them. However, I always felt like something was missing. I always felt like no matter what I was truly alone. _

_Then one day, on a whim, I decide to go into a bookstore and look around. While there I saw this girl with the most beautiful brunette hair I had ever seen. She was truly beautiful. Looking back I should have instantly known who she was. But, I was an idiot and I didn't remember her. _

_I introduced myself to her. She was nice and kind and mysterious. All guys love a girl who can give them mystery. She refused to give me her name. It was more entertaining for her to make me guess, as she put it. So in my typical fashion I got my assistant to do all the work. _

_Before a whole day had passed I had come up with the conclusion that she had lied and we hadn't really gone to school together. I went back to the bookstore the next day, hoping to see her, not knowing her name. She was there, we talked. She was just as beautiful as the day before. She was, in a word, a goddess. She still refused to give me her name. She did, however, promise to tell me if I couldn't get it by tomorrow._

_As luck would have it, I found out her name through a mutual friend. At first I was enraged. After all this girl had tricked me! I had been foolish to be mad. But, lucky me, my idiocy had not hurt my chances with the girl too much. It turned out she was the same beautiful red head from school, she had just dyed her hair. I was lucky she had even talked to me, considering how much of an arse I had been to her. _

_We went out on a date. During that date we had decided that for the moment we weren't suited for each other. I was a party boy and she was mature. So we went our separate ways._

_My second big mistake was continuing on with my life for five years, with out her._

_I guess I was scared of her. She had always had this aura around her. You could tell that she wasn't an ordinary girl. No, this girl was better. She was special, lucky, beautiful, smart. She was nice and kind and generous. She was that girl that other girls wanted to be. I was scared of her. I was scared of what she made me feel and I was scared of what she could mean to me._

_I have never been in love before, but I knew that if I got close to her she would change that. She was that kind of girl. She could make me smile, not many people can. She was truthful with me. Hell, she gave me a second chance. And I, in my typical stupid fashion, ruined that chance._

_My third big mistake was assuming she would give me a third chance._

_I took her out to lunch the other day. And she told me just how much of an arse I had been, without actually doing so. I'm not going to lie, she was right. No doubt in my mind that she was right. I ignored her for five years. I put her out of my mind and out of my life for five long years. I ignored how it would make her feel and I didn't speak to her for five years._

_What she doesn't know is that I knew how badly I treated her. I didn't mean to do it, or maybe I did. I don't like to travel that deeply into my psyche. I like to believe that I'm not that bad of a guy. But the other day, that look on her face, I knew I was a bad guy. I was her bad guy._

_I had broken her heart and I didn't even know it._

_What she didn't know was that I had broken my own heart in the process. For fifteen years I had denied that I could ever feel anything for anyone. For fifteen years I believed that as long as you had someone in your bed at the end of the day then you were doing well. For fifteen years I tried to make myself believe that love didn't exist._

_And for fifteen years I missed her, I really really missed her._

_I thought of her every day. Since the day I left school till they day I met her in the bookstore till the day I took her to lunch till today, when I write and publish this. I miss her. I miss even being mean to her, because at least she would talk back to me._

_She was always good at standing up for herself. _

_I still can't believe that I didn't recognize her as a brunette. I think that part of me knew though, or at least hoped. Why else would I have been so attracted to her? I mean, many girls are beautiful. But, I'm not actually attracted to them. I don't actually have the need to have them with me. _

_I needed her._

_I need her._

_I want her._

_I dream of her._

_I love her._

_And so, I write this. To let the world know that I am an idiot. A supreme idiot. I let THE GIRL go. She was the girl too. She was the one. She was everything to me and I never gave her a chance to know. I never gave my self a chance to show her. I never did anything correctly with her._

_I love her, I do._

_And the only reason I know that I love her is because I've never had a girl get to me the way she is._

_Some people may say that this is a drastic step to make._

_It may be._

_But,_

_IT'S WORTH IT._

_So what if I look like an idiot?_

_I'm a fool in love._

_And for the first time in my life I feel complete. Who knew all it took to feel complete was to be in love?_

_I'm in love with a girl who won't speak to me. I'm in love with a girl that rightly so is staying away from me._

_Is it too much to ask for a fourth chance? I think I've made all the mistakes that I can. I've already run away. I won't do it again, no worries. _

_If you still want me, you know where I will be. After all, I'm in the middle of a good book, "Coping With Love". Meet me, please. _

_I love you._

Ginny had started to shake somewhere in the middle of the article. She didn't know what to do. She had never had anyone ever do this sort of thing before. She felt like throwing up, or crying. Or hitting him for making her want to cry. Or hitting him for loving her. Or just hitting him because she didn't know what else to do.


	6. Chapter 6: True Love

(A/N this is ti guys... leave reviews)

Disclaimer: I disclaim

Chapter 6: True Love

Draco had done it. He had put his heart on the line and in a magazine. Harry was a real genius that much was for sure. He couldn't have been more grateful that he had bought Ginny's magazine. Without Harry he wouldn't have been able to do anything. Who would have thought that Harry would have been so important to him in his life?

So, now all he could do was wait. And he did wait, in the bookstore, with his book. He was reading the book, it just wasn't his first time reading it. Funny, how he really had needed to learn to cope with love. It was an emotion that had been foreign to him before. But, not anymore, he was really ready for her.

He looked up as he heard footsteps approaching and his heart started to beat faster. She had come. He looked at her, without saying a word.

She had been crying, she looked upset. She sat down across from him, without saying a word. Instead she looked at the book he was reading. He started flipping through the pages, looking for a specific passage. After finding it he handed her the book and pointed.

"Being in love, obsessed, consumed, and irrationality all go hand in hand and can even be synonymous." Ginny started to read. "True love is not being in love for two reasons. 1-it requires none, not any effort to be in love. 2-you cant control falling in love or out of love either just happens because it is an emotion not a choice. However true loves greatest expression is self sacrifice. When it is the real thing you will know. True love is scary and often time it hurts. To love someone is to completely trust them. With complete trust comes the power to hurt someone so bad they think they are dying. The trick is to never have them feel that way. True love is a natural and wonderful thing. Never take true love for granted, it only comes along once in a life time."

Ginny looked up at Draco as he started to speak along with her, without looking at the book.

"True love is a gift most people don't realize is there until it is gone. They forget to trust and forget to be honest. True love is ruined by the weak and killed off by the scared. The best advice this book could give is to close it right now and go find your loved one and be in love. Books are logical, love is not. Love is crazy and unpredictable. It is something that should be experienced every day, not read about."

Draco took the book back from her and closed it as he continued to recite. "Love is what makes a person complete. True love is what makes the immortal. True love is known to save a soul from the deepest dimension of hell and bring it back to life. True love is life. Without love a person is better off dead. The secret to life is love. Love is what brings life into the world. It's the act of two people in love, joining together in union, creating a life. And for the lucky souls out there, love is how they leave this world. Without love, life isn't worth living."

"Why did you write the article?" Ginny asked quietly.

"I waned you to know how I feel." Draco replied. "And that seemed like the best way to do it."

Ginny nodded. "Fifteen years?"

Draco chuckled softly. "Yeah. Fifteen years."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared." Draco replied.

"So was I." Ginny replied.

"Are you scared now?" Draco asked.

"Never been more afraid." Ginny replied.

"I think that is a good thing." Draco told her. "I think that means that it's worth it."

"So do I." GInny nodded.

PPP

Harry beamed at Ginny, "Congratulations."

"Thanks Harry." Ginny replied, giving him a peck on his check as he danced her across the floor.

"Your brother is still grumbling about the whole affair." Harry replied.

"I know." Ginny laughed. "He still hasn't gotten use to the idea."

"What idea?" Draco asked.

"The idea," Ginny replied as Harry passed her off to Draco, "that his sister is a Malfoy."

"Well his wife is Looney Luna, so I think you definitely did better than him."

Ginny laughed as she buried her face in his shoulder. "You're awful."

"You love me though." Draco whispered into her hair.

"Merlin help me, I do." Ginny replied. She looked up at him. "I love you."

"Good." Draco replied as he bent down and hissed her, pulling her against him.

"Do you think we have been to this reception long enough?" Ginny asked as they parted. "I mean, it is our wedding night."

"I think so." Draco replied. "We better say good bye before we leave though. We wouldn't want your brother to think I'm kidnapping you."

"You can't kidnap me." Ginny replied. "Where ever you are, I want to be."

"Come on, let's go tell them goodnight." Draco said as he led her off the dance floor and towards her parents.

It was a quick goodbye and an even quicker departure as they apparated to some island in the Keyes to have their honey moon.

_Fin_

(Thanks to:

amethyst-rose, meeaz, Dracosbaby7, A Silver Secret, Inkish Quill, Calla-ForEvEa, Asaake, Apple-Shampoo182, TheFrozenCow, leafsgurl999, samsam-aka-sam, pinayAko, SAnger, devil's poodle, Lily Evans0, jrotcchic, the littlest weasley, ToXiC-SeOuL-FiRe, Embellished, Draco-Ginny-forever, Kasoula, Wizzabee, seeker17, Heba Star, princess cythera, maegboriel, Kiayla Johnson, Yochy, blissfulxsin, 1x1pEngUIn89, OffWhite

No thanks to Viking1337, apparently this was a bit predictable (WTF?) and she didn't like the fact that Harry and Draco were friends (and I ask once again WTF?))


End file.
